


Touchin' On My

by Anonymous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ageplay, Cisgirl!brendon, F/M, Masturbation, Not!Fic, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So Brendon likes it when Spencer puts his hand in her panties when she's little.It's not a big deal.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Collections: Anonymous





	Touchin' On My

**Author's Note:**

> so we were talking about something that's actually much nastier than this, but for some reason it sparked this idea and then 22k words accidentally came out of it.
> 
> it's ba-ack

Okay so like what about cis girl Brendon and Spencer in a relationship and part of their relationship is age play and sometimes when they're in bed or cuddling or whatever, and Brendon's a little horny, she'll be like, "play with my pussy, daddy" and Spencer will slip his hand into her panties and just gently stroke her clit and Brendon's not even really interested in getting off and sometimes it'll go on for hours, like if they're watching a movie or marathoning a TV series, Brendon will ask for it and Spencer will rub and stroke her clit the whole time

Spencer loves it but sometimes he isn’t even thinking about it, is doing it subconsciously

Mmm like it just becomes a habit in certain situations

Sometimes Spencer’s bored so he just licks around her clit while watching a movie or something

Yes yes yes and after a while it's not even a sexual thing for them anymore

Literally like the only time anything is even sexual is when Spencer’s actually in her but otherwise they just chillin

Brendon just knows it makes her feel really good

When Brendon’s little she doesn't even realize that it's a sexual thing anyway, maybe she would if she got off but she doesn't so it’s entirely casual

Yes exactly so she doesn't feel self-conscious asking for it and maybe they don't actually have sex when she's little

Yes it’s always something they prefer to do when she's big so they both can feel even better when they do

But Brendon has no problem sitting on her daddy's lap and just spreading her legs a little because Spencer's hand will invariably find its way into her panties to play with her little pussy

And also random interjection, but I feel that Brendon spends more and more time in her little space over the course of this verse.

* * *

Also I feel like it would happen during baths

Spencer would be washing Brendon then go down to wash her pussy and be like "I love washing your pussy, princess”

Brendon happily agrees and Spencer spends a little extra time on her pussy

~

Also going back to the bath thing, when this whole thing is all relatively new, Spencer gets Brendon into the bath one night and she's got her bath toys. He leaves the bathroom to go answer a phone call because Brendon's fine in the bath by herself, and when he comes back a few minutes later Brendon's got her legs spread. She's rubbing her clit under the water and ignoring her bath toys completely.

Spencer kneels down next to the tub, “Whatcha doing, baby?"

She looks up at him, hand never ceasing. "'M'playing with my pussy, daddy. It feels different under the water."

Spencer has all these toys for Brendon but she's only interested in playing with her pussy.

* * *

Sometimes he'll put a finger in but it's mostly just around her clit

Brendon adores having her clit played with

She loves it so much especially when Spencer does it softly so she can barely feel it and it's just a really gentle touch. It always makes her shiver and then she'll force herself to hold still so he'll do it again and again and he just keeps on going until she's shaking

* * *

Also Brendon doing it to herself when Spencer is busy, like with driving and if it were any other verse Spencer would be all distracted but he just smiles at her

Yes Brendon pulls her skirt up and slips her hand into her panties to stroke her clit and Spencer just gives her a fond smile.

* * *

Sometimes when they’re around others she forgets that Spencer tells her not to and she’ll just stick her hand in her panties under the table

It’s just so natural for her and she doesn't think anything of playing with her little clit at the table

Literally!! She does it all the time when it’s just them so she doesn't get why she can’t

Daddy lets her do it at the table when they're alone but now she's doing it and Spencer notices and gently tugs her hand out and holds it and whispers "Not now, princess."

Brendon looks at him with scrunched eyebrows and asks "Why can’t I play with my pussy, daddy?" and it’s not that loud but Ryan, who is sitting right next to her totally heard

Spencer 112% refuses to meet Ryan's eyes and his face is so red and he doesn’t know how to explain it so he just says, "It's not polite, B"

Brendon is confused but nods anyway and goes back to eating

* * *

Okay also Brendon and Spencer being with friends, and everyone’s chilling in the living room after dinner, and Brendon sits down on Spencer's lap while Spencer's talking to Ryan and Jon. Spencer kisses Brendon's head and puts his arm around her in acknowledgment and after a couple minutes, Brendon starts to get impatient because daddy's hand is always in her panties by now.

Yes like that’s why she sat in his lap and it's not there yet and she’s like ???? why

She immediately discards that daddy doesn't know she's there because he acknowledged her, and so she figures he must have misinterpreted that she just wanted plain cuddles so she squirms on his lap and spreads her legs a tiny bit and pulls her skirt up a bit too

Spencer doesn’t notice because he’s focusing on other things so she just takes his hand and places it over her pussy

okay tbh I'm torn between Spencer cutting off in the middle of a sentence or him just starting to rub Brendon over her panties absentmindedly and Brendon likes that a lot but it's not quite what she wants so she whines "Inside, daddy" and Spencer stops talking and kisses her head and says "Sorry, princess" as he slips his hand into her panties and starts to stroke her clit and he just goes right back to talking because he did all of that on autopilot and doesn't even realize

He’s so used to just doing it always without thinking so he doesn’t even think anything of it and Brendon just leans her head back and shuts her eyes

Ryan and Jon are both like w t f

They both have their jaws dropped to the floor and Spencer stops midsentence like "What?"

He literally still doesn't get what happened and he's trying to figure out why Jon and Ryan are looking at him like he has two heads and he's still playing with Brendon's clit and as he’s trying to figure out what he’s missing, he touches her just the way she likes. She makes a little noise without opening her eyes and Spencer looks down and is like "oh" and then with dawning horror he's like "OH"

Spencer pulls his hand back and Brendon opens her eyes and whines "Why'd you stop, daddy?" with her brows all scrunched

Spencer's mind is a neon sign flashing WELCOME TO HELL WELCOME TO HELL because he literally just started (in Jon and Ryan's eyes) having sex with Brendon in front of them and Brendon's whining because Spencer's frozen and she's trying to tug his hand back and begging "Keep playing with my pussy, daddy"

* * *

I had some thoughts about when it first becomes a thing and for a while, Brendon is super addicted to it and wants to do it constantly

Somehow it becomes this thing that Spencer does for her and Spencer's gone one day and he comes back and Brendon's sprawled on the couch watching TV and she's got a hand in her panties and Spencer stops and asks "What are you doing?"

She just answers "Playing with my pussy, daddy. Like you do,” because she thinks nothing it. If daddy does it, then there’s absolutely no reason she can’t.

Spencer is like "Oh boy" and has to go jerk off in the bathroom because it's pretty new and it isn't normal yet

Then a couple nights later he's making Brendon dinner and he realizes after they’ve started eating that Brendon is eating one handed and it looks awkward, so he looks underneath the table and Brendon's other hand is in her panties

Brendon just loves it so much she doesn’t really realize that she should wait and do it at more appropriate times

Exactly and it's not a sexual or private thing for her either. It's okay when they're alone if she wants to be playing with her pussy literally all the time but Spencer starts to encounter problems when they leave the house

Yes they’ll go out to dinner and while waiting for their food Brendon’s hand goes under her dress and when they go shopping Brendon is in a corner touching herself

No matter where they are or what they're doing Brendon's hand keeps invariably finding its way into her panties

Spencer constantly has to take her hand in his so she won’t put it inside her panties

Spencer gets really adept really quickly at recognizing the signs .Brendon will have barely lifted her hand to start reaching for her panties and Spencer intercepts her hand and holds it.

Brendon likes holding daddy's hand but she's also disappointed that she can't play with her pussy

She’ll whine "I wanna play with my pussy, daddy."

Spencer will hush her and say "Wait until we get to the car, princess."

Sometimes she accepts that but other times she'll be all whiny like "But I wanna play with my pussy now."

~

Brendon does it a lot at home and Spencer doesn't even pay any attention and she does it in the car and that's okay for the most part and but then like they're grocery shopping or something and Spencer doesn't even realize he's going to have a problem but he stops to try and decide what kind of cereal he wants and he turns to Brendon to ask her and he basically has a heart attack when he sees her with her dress rucked up and her hand in her panties. He glances wildly around and just grabs her hand and pulls it out of her panties and hisses "Brendon, what are you doing?" as he smooths her dress down.

She whines "I'm playing with my pussy, daddy."

* * *

Also I like to think about them doing it in the pool. Because they'd definitely have a pool.

Brendon slips her hand into her bikini bottoms and says "Daddy, let’s play."

Especially when she's tired herself out jumping off the diving board and doing handstands and things under the water she'll swim over to Spencer and be like "Play with my pussy, daddy"

He’ll just hold her because she’s so light in the water and slide his hand under the water and into her bottoms to rub her clit

She’ll lay her head on his shoulder and cling to him while he does it

Okay so what if they're out spending the day at one of their friend's houses for a pool party or they have a pool party at their house. It goes all day and towards the end of the night, Brendon gets tired and Spencer's in the shallow part of the pool (and let's just say for this that they've got like a bench built into the wall for sitting) along with a bunch of their friends.

Brendon swims over and settles herself on Spencer's lap. He presses his lips to her wet hair and she tilts her head up to look at him and says, "Rub my pussy, daddy"

Spencer's face gets hot but it's dark outside now, even with the lights on, and so against his better judgement, he slips his hand into Brendon's bikini bottoms under the water and gently starts to stroke her clit.

Brendon just rests her head in his neck so nobody even suspects it, they think she's just tired.

Yeah and she is tired, tired enough that she starts to fall asleep. Spencer keeps stroking and rubbing until she's nearly asleep. Then he slips his hand out and she whines softly (I think a lot of times having her clit played with calms her down when she's tired and Spencer will gently play with her until she falls asleep at night) and Spencer shushes her and gets out of the pool with her to take her inside and she's just too tired to protest.

* * *

Alright okay so like Ryan coming over to hang out or whatever and so they're watching TV/just chilling. At one point Spencer gets up and goes into the kitchen to get food. Ryan comes into the kitchen a couple minutes later at a really fast walk and he looks super freaked out. Spencer's like "What the fuck happened to you?”

Ryan just looks back towards the living room and then leans in and says in a hushed voice, "Your girlfriend is trying to seduce me"

Spencer honestly doesn't put it together at first, because Brendon's moved out of the stage of putting her hand in her panties at every available second. He furrows his brow and asks "What did she say?"

Ryan makes a strangled noise

Spencer raises his eyebrows and sets his glass down on the counter so he can fold his arms.

Ryan's eyes are the size of saucers and he's like "I swear I didn't do anything, I just. We were just watching TV-the food network, I promise it was just the food network-and Brendon just started touching herself.”

Spencer's body gets really hot. He sort of wants to sink into the floor and die but Ryan looks like he might have a heart attack any second and Brendon’s not gonna call 911 if he does, so Spencer turns away and focuses on preheating the oven to make pizza and weakly answers "Yeah, um. She does that, sometimes."

In his peripheral vision he sees Ryan stop dead. "We all do that sometimes, Spencer. We don't do it when we're hanging out with our platonic friends."

Spencer's pretty sure he's going to catch fire. He contemplates stepping into the oven to end his agony but he's pretty sure it's not hot enough because he just turned it on less than fifteen seconds ago and he'd get like, a mild burn at best, and then he'd have to deal with Ryan and a burn, so he sighs and wipes his hands on his jeans and turns to face Ryan, "No, I mean, she just-does that. She doesn't give herself orgasms doing it or anything."

Ryan throws his hands up, “Oh that just makes it so much better! She doesn't actually come, she just edges herself!"

Spencer runs a hand through his hair. "Ryan, come on, just be quiet. It’s not a sexual thing, okay? I promise. She just likes having her clit rubbed in little space. She doesn't know she's masturbating."

(I’m assuming that they're all aware and accepting/tolerant of Brendon's little space but idk)

So I feel like it takes a lot of work on Spencer's part to convince Ryan that Brendon isn't doing anything wrong

Ryan is super freaked out by it

Ryan starts to go back into the other room to tell Brendon to stop and Spencer just grabs his arm and holds him there and is like "Don't you fucking dare ruin this for her. It just feels good to her. I can ask her to stop, and I promise I will, but don't you fucking dare make her feel bad about this"

Yes because Spencer so concerned that Brendon's gonna be upset and feel like she did something bad

Spencer likes that Brendon isn't embarrassed or ashamed about this, and even though she sometimes does it at inopportune times, he doesn't want to jeopardize her innocence and openness about it

Yes he loves that she’s so carefree and he doesn’t want Ryan to ruin that

Exactly and Ryan is like "She's masturbating, Spence!"

Spencer's like "But she doesn't know that."

Ryan's fires back, "But everyone else does!"

I think in the end it kind of ends in a stalemate because Ryan thinks Brendon should be 'educated' and Spencer refuses.

Ryan storms out and Spencer sighs and takes the now lukewarm pizza into the living room and Brendon's on the couch and the television is still on but she no longer has her hand in her panties.

She asks, "Did you and Ryan have a fight, daddy?"

Spencer goes white "Could you hear what we said?"

She shakes her head. "But you were using your angry voices"

Spencer sighs, "It was about grown up stuff, baby. Don't worry about it."

Brendon gets really thoughtful and then looks up at Spencer. "Ryan looked really scared when I played with my pussy, daddy"

Spencer grits his teeth. “That’s because he doesn't have a pussy, baby. He has daddy parts."

"He has daddy parts like daddy?" Brendon’s a bit confused, because Ryan’s not a daddy, but Spencer nods.

“He has daddy parts because he’ll be a daddy someday. But not now.”

Brendon giggles and says, "And he doesn't have a baby girl to show him what her pussy looks like" and Spencer laughs too and some of the tension in his chest is melting away.

That night when they're getting into bed, Spencer still feels bad even though Brendon has no idea anything happened, so he pulls her panties down and uses his mouth on her, something he only does as a special treat. He just strokes his tongue lightly over her and sucks gently on her clit until she gets sleepy and whines for cuddles.

Yes yes and of course he holds her all night and plays with her clit until she falls asleep.

* * *

How does this all start?

Ok I think maybe Brendon had never really been big on masturbating anyway, and maybe if she were she barely ever did it. And I think at some point she realizes that the reason she didn’t like it is because she never really played with her clit, just fingered herself or something, so she never really felt like she did now. And I think that once she figures out her clit that she just starts playing with herself so much and when she and Spencer start dating Spencer is super embarrassed about it but didn't try to stop her.

Mmm I don’t know so what if she starts doing it in little headspace just like because for some reason she's got her hand in her pants and she happens to start playing with her clit and it feels really good and she lacks the finesse to bring herself to orgasm while in little space

Maybe Spencer's gone and he comes back and he doesn't know Brendon is in little space and he's like "Can't even wait for me to get home before you start playing with your pussy." (which, ignore how no one would ever say that and it means something to them)

She just stops and is like "What's that mean, daddy?" because Spencer thinks she's just touching herself as usual but Brendon's like ??? what???? and when Spencer realizes she's in little space he doesn't know if he should stop her or not

Yeah, Spencer just freezes and is like 'Uhhh'

Brendon has stopped rubbing herself but her hand's still in her panties and she's like "Daddy, what's my pussy?"

Spencer has basically already dug his own grave so he's like "Uh, between your legs, kitten. That’s your pussy."

She's like "Oh" and pauses for a second and is like "I like playing with my pussy, daddy," and she sounds a little unsure about the words, like maybe she's using them wrong

Yes yes because the words are foreign to her but she wants to learn new things and she wants to show Spencer how fun it is to play with her pussy so she's like "Do you wanna play with my pussy? It's really fun, daddy."

Spencer chokes on his own spit and he's starting to get hard and she's like "Or you could play with your pussy, daddy. We could play with our pussies together."

Spencer has no idea how to explain to her that he doesn’t have one, only princesses do so he ends up telling her just that and so she's like "Then what do daddies have?"

Spencer is like "I have daddy parts, honey" and she's like ??????

Spencer just sighs and walks over to the bed and is like "You have princess parts."

She's promptly like "My pussy" because she just learned this new word

Spencer’s stomach twists. "Yes, your pussy, and I have my daddy parts" and gestures at his crotch without thinking and then he flushes because he realizes he's really hard.

Brendon cranes her neck before sitting up and taking her hand out of her panties. “I wanna see your daddy parts." She goes to try and open Spencer's jeans.

He just whimpers because he has no idea what to do so he's like "princess no" and moves her hands away.

Brendon's like "Why, daddy? I wanna see your daddy parts."

Spencer's so hard but he still tells her, “Not right now, princess" because he feels pretty fucked up and he's fairly sure that if he let Brendon open his jeans and touch his cock, he'd come so fast and he doesn't want to make her little space sexual, even if she did just discover masturbation.

Brendon pouts, but doesn't push the topic any further and just puts her hand back into her panties, and begins rubbing her clit again, smiling a toothy grin up at Spencer as she does so.

Spencer desperately tries not to look at her hand in her panties. With effort, he focuses on her face. "Um," he starts and then stops, mind racing to come up with something appropriate to say. He doesn't know whether or not to tell her to stop; if she even realizes she's doing something sexual.

Brendon takes the opportunity to say, "This feels so good, daddy. When I touch a lot, it kinda feels like I have to pee. But then I keep touching and the feeling goes away again. But then it comes back."

Also I feel that at some point a little later, Brendon asks again to see Spencer's daddy parts.

Spencer reluctantly gives in and takes off his pants and boxers and sits on the bed and lets Brendon put her little hands all over his dick. She's really fascinated at first and keeps asking questions about his dick.

Spencer of course starts to get hard from the stimulation and he just explains that it's the same as how her pussy feels swollen and sensitive if she rubs it a lot.

Brendon accepts that and moves on to cup his balls and she's like "What are these for?"

Spencer’s so grateful she’s cradling them gingerly and not squeezing because this could get embarrassing really fast. He tells her, "They're for when a mommy and a daddy want to have a baby and he gives her a super watered down version of the sex talk.

She loses interest halfway through and rubs her thumb over the head of his cock and he leaks precome.

She’s so delighted, and crows, "Like me, daddy!" because of course she always gets wet to some degree when she has her clit rubbed.

Spencer's like "That's right, kitten,” and focuses on not shooting off all over her hand and the sheets.

Brendon touches a bit more and then flops back on the bed. Her skirt is rucked up above her waist and she's got on little hello kitty panties. She sighs. "Play with my pussy now, daddy" and that's pretty much the last time she's interested in Spencer's dick in her little space.

Brendon just doesn't care after a few minutes she just wants Spencer to play with her pussy

Exactly like she's much more interested in her own pleasure and touching daddy's daddy parts isn't making her pussy feel nice

So Spencer just plays with her clit and she loves it

* * *

I know this could so easily go to the point where Brendon just stops wearing panties but for some reason I like it a lot more when she's got her panties on

Like her hand in her panties and Spencer only being able to see the outline

* * *

Circling back to the Brendon playing with her pussy all the time thing, after a while of near constant stimulation, she'd get sore and over sensitive. She cries because it hurts and Spencer takes her hand out of her panties and is like "Honey, you have to stop playing with your pussy for a while."

She doesn’t really understand why she can’t play and she’s super upset about not being able to play, even though it hurts when she does.

Spencer ends up having to get her a cream

I feel like this happens a lot.

Yes like especially when she first discovers it

She’ll play with herself until she's irritated and sore and then Spencer will gently apply the cream that night and he’ll be slow and thorough so Brendon still feels like she's getting her clit played with

It still hurts a bit and of course she’s still sore but she still loves it

* * *

I’m just thinking about the fact that Brendon could go hours doing it and not orgasm

Because okay like yeah Brendon loves to constantly have her hand in her panties but a lot of times she's not even touching herself because she gets bored or distracted or whatever or she just touches herself a lot for short periods of time and when she is rubbing herself constantly, she’s unrefined and so she never builds up to an orgasm, but Spencer is careful and thorough and gentle in the way he touches her and it's not clumsy like she is.

Yes yes I feel like this could is the first time he uses his mouth as well.

Maybe she's in just her panties and nothing else because she was getting ready for bed but got distracted and so now she's playing with her pussy and Spencer's like "Baby, can I try something?"

* * *

Okay so if it's still a canon au, Brendon being upset about something, like she had an argument with Ryan and now she's slipped into little space and she's crying in her bunk and Spencer gets into her bunk and snuggles her in the tight space and he kisses her hair and she's wearing athletic shorts so he can easily slip his hand inside of those and her panties and he starts to gently stroke her clit in long methodical strokes and he tells her how much he loves her and plays with her until she calms down and is half asleep snuggled into his chest

* * *

My other thing was in this verse even though it really didn't have a lot to do with touching her pussy but like Brendon and Spencer going on vacation somewhere and instead of flying, they decide to drive for whatever reason and they're both looking forward to getting away and having time to just relax and maybe because of reasons, Brendon hasn't been able to be in little space for awhile

But the morning they're leaving for their trip, Spencer wakes her up at 7am and she just rolls over and is like "Daddy, I don't wanna get up! You're a meanie" and pulls the covers up over her head.

Spencer rolls his eyes because he's been up for half an hour and is showered and dressed but he loves being her daddy so he gets all of their things and packs them into the car and lays out an outfit for Brendon and gets her a package of Poptarts and a glass of milk and this all takes about another forty five minutes or so

He goes upstairs and rouses Brendon again and she's like "No, I’m sleepin!"

Spencer is like "we're going on vacation" and drags her out of bed

He lays her on top of the covers and she's whining "daddy, I’m cold" and trying to roll away and he holds her legs still and slips her panties down a little and rubs at her clit and she just stops protesting and sighs and lets her legs fall open and her eyes slip closed because she's still sleepy and daddy's playing with her

* * *

I don't think Brendon wears diapers very often in this verse or maybe not really at all but she wears pull ups occasionally

So when she gets her pull up changed, Spencer likes to be very thorough with the baby wipes and he'll rub her pussy a little when he changes her and she really likes that

Also Brendon isn't adverse to putting her hand in her pull up to play with her pussy either and it's not like it's a big deal because most of the time Brendon doesn't even end up wetting the pull up when she decides she wants one on but Spencer doesn't really like putting his hand inside of her pull up but he's not gonna stop her if she wants to do it herself

* * *

I had this kind of cracky idea tbh and it's kinda nasty but like I swear it's not sexual

Towards the beginning of Brendon discovering she likes having her pussy played with, she's upstairs in the bedroom touching herself and Spencer's downstairs doing something and Brendon ends up starting her period and just screams

Spencer hears her and goes pounding up the stairs, worriedly calling her name and he finds her in the bedroom crying and looking at her bloody fingers and he freaks out too

They both think she like cut herself and it takes a while for them to figure out where the bloods coming from

Spencer's examining her hands and is frantically like "What happened? What happened?" and his behavior is making Brendon freak out even more and he takes her to the bathroom and cleans her fingers and he still can't find any cuts and he asks again what happened.

Finally Brendon is like "I was playing with my pussy but it felt funny and my fingers were bleeding when I took them out!" and Spencer just stops and is like oh

So he's like "let me check your pussy, baby," and she pulls her panties down and Spencer makes her sit on the edge of the bathtub and spread her legs and sure enough, there's blood, and Spencer's like "It's your pussy that's bleeding, sweetheart" and Brendon starts to cry again

Yes she thinks she did something wrong

She’s crying, "I didn't mean to, daddy, I didn't mean to make it bleed" because she thinks she’s rubbed herself to the point that she bled

Spencer’s like. "Oh no, princess, it's not your fault. It just happens to you."

Brendon's not convinced and is reasonably sure she's dying (because she's also got cramps)

I feel like this might be where the pull ups come in for the most part because Brendon doesn't want to deal with pads in her little space and flat out refuses to go near a tampon and Spencer isn't really about monitoring her to make sure her pads aren't leaking so he just puts her in a pull up because it's easy and is a partial deterrent (though not much) in keeping Brendon's hand away from her pussy

Since she's pretty much banned from touching her pussy during her period, Spencer is very thorough with the wipes during changes

* * *

I wanna interrupt what I was going on about last night for a bit to talk about Brendon falling asleep while touching herself

When Spencer tries to put her down for a nap but Brendon's being belligerent and saying she's too big for naps and opening her eyes really wide and pointing to them and saying "See, daddy? I’m not tired my eyes are open so wide" even as she gets cut off on the end by a yawn.

Spencer, predictably, says, "Okay, sweetheart, time for a nap" and carries her kicking and screaming up the stairs to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed.

She tries to twist away and roll off the bed and screams, "I’m not tired!"

Spencer wrestles with her for a while while she throws a tantrum and finally he gets fed up and throws his hands in the air, “Fine! Stay awake then!" He storms out of the room and down to the music room so he can play his drum set and get all of his frustration out and as he plays his tension melts away and when he looks up he's shocked to realize it's been two hours and he really needs to go and check on Brendon so he opens the door and just stops because Brendon's laying in the hallway fast asleep with her hand in her panties

Brendon stomped around upstairs for a minute after Spencer left and then went downstairs to throw a tantrum for a while longer but he was in the music room and it's sound proofed and she knows he won't be able to hear her so she just fumed by herself in the hallway before she got bored of that and slid down against the wall and kept mumbling to herself about how "Daddy is a big meanie" as she slid her hand into her panties and started to play with herself and within a few minutes she was fast asleep on the floor

Spencer laughs a little bit and gently removes her hand from her panties before he scoops her up and carries her upstairs to bed, where he tucks her in and brushes a kiss over her forehead

~

Spencer having a late night out somewhere with friends and when he finally gets home, it's past one in the morning and he tries to be as quiet as possible shutting the front door and locking it and tiptoeing into the living room because he can see the blue glow of the TV, and he's going to turn it off.

He just stops in the doorway because Brendon's slumped on the couch. Her eyes are closed and she's got her pacifier in, and she's only in her panties and one of Spencer's shirts and it's a bit too big on her and falls over her lap, but the outline of her hand in her panties is unmistakable. Spencer's heart just swells because she obviously tried to stay up and wait for him but dozed off watching infomercials on a low volume. He crosses the room and shuts the TV off, throwing the room into silence as the low drone of the announcer's voice is cut off.

Spencer feels his way to the couch, using the minimal moonlight coming in through the gap in the windows and the barely illuminating glow of the clock on the cable box.

Gently, he grips Brendon's wrist and withdraws her hand from her panties, thinking she's entirely asleep, but she whimpers around her pacifier and begins to squirm.

"Shhhh," he whispers as he scoops her into his arms. Even entirely dead weight, she's still so light in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and he gently rubs her back as he carries her upstairs.

He doesn't bother with lights since the curtains are open in their room and the moonlight throws everything into shadow and blue light, just lays her down in bed.

Brendon whimpers again and tips her head to the side, letting her pacifier fall from her mouth as her eyelids flutter. She whines something nearly incomprehensible, but Spencer catches "Dada" and his heart pangs. Brendon only calls him dada when she's very little and needs him close.

He leans over, brushing bangs off her forehead and pressing a light kiss there. "Dada's here," he whispers soothingly. "I have to get ready for bed." He strips out of his clothes, and drops them on the floor. He doesn't bother with clothes, just crawls into bed and pulls her close.

"Dada" she coos softly into his neck as she nuzzles him.

Before Spencer can respond, she's fast asleep.

* * *

Okay this is like a sort of alternative to the wetting thing, which I am realizing that you do not know about, but bear with this because I chopped this verse up when we wrote it and decided to put it together when I edited it for easier reading. So the wetting section of the verse is coming up.

I woke up thinking about when Brendon shifts to being in little space more and more and so of course she and Spencer aren't having sex very often. Maybe it's been a few weeks since they last had sex and Spencer had to go somewhere early in the morning and so he's gone when Brendon wakes up.

She knew he'd be gone because he told her multiple times and she stretches sleepily and then gasps because her pussy is absolutely throbbing

She doesn't know how to conceptualize horniness in her little space but she definitely knows what she needs so she slips her hand down into her little panties and begins to clumsily rub her clit because her body is still heavy with sleep

es and she’s doing it much faster than usual because the urge is just really strong

Only this time rubbing her clit isn't helping, it's just making her pussy throb harder no matter how fast she rubs herself and she gets frustrated and whines unhappily because she's never experienced this before and she plays with her pussy for what seems like hours, until she's sure daddy should be home by now.

So she reluctantly slides her hand out of her underwear and moans softly because she just wants to play with herself again and she goes downstairs calling for daddy but he's nowhere to be found, and she even checks the garage and is dismayed to find that daddy's car is still gone.

She can't take it anymore so she sits down on the bench just inside the house and begins to play with her pussy again and when Spencer gets home a couple hours later, he comes in the door and finds her desperately rubbing her clit and crying

Spencer stops just inside the door and is like "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She pitifully cries "Daddy, my pussy!”

He gently but sternly asks "Have you been playing with your pussy all day? Do I need to get the cream?" because he's assuming she's made herself sore and over sensitive.

She shakes her head wildly and goes "No, daddy, no cream. Need you to play with my pussy" and she's crying pretty hard.

Spencer's starting to get worried and he shuts the door and kneels down in front of her and is like "Hey, what's going on?" as he reaches for her hand that's furiously rubbing inside of her panties. He takes hold of her wrist and tugs her hand out and he tries to tell her that she's making herself sore but she screams and desperately tries to yank her hand out of his grip to get it back in her panties.

Spencer's starting to get scared now; he's never seen Brendon act like this and he's definitely miffed that she screamed at him but he gathers her into his arms and she clings to him and sobs "M'sorry daddy, don't spank me. Please daddy, just touch my pussy" into his shoulder as he carries her into the living room.

He settles into the big armchair with her and turns her so her back is to his chest. She's quieted down somewhat now that she's reasonably sure she's not getting a spanking but she's still hiccupping and whimpering softly because her pussy is on fire and Spencer soothingly says "Let's see what the problem is, baby girl" as he dips his hand into her panties

He's expecting to find her rubbed raw and have to chastise her for doing this again but as he brushes his fingers over her as lightly as he can manage, his stomach drops. Brendon's clit is swollen and her little cunt is sopping wet, so wet that her panties are wet and he doesn't know how he didn't notice that straightaway.

It's pretty apparent that she hasn't played too much, she's just really incredibly horny and Spencer has no fucking idea what he's going to do because he's really not even touching Brendon but she's still straining to rub against his hand as much as she can manage

She’s so wet and if she weren't little he would fuck her but she is

He knows that's what she needs but he swore up and down to not bring sex into her little space so he swallows down his anxiety and starts to rub little circles over her clit as he presses his mouth to the top of her head and murmurs "It’s okay, princess. Daddy’s here." because what else is he supposed to do?

He wants her to feel better but he doesn't want to break his promise so he's desperately praying that just having her clit rubbed will be enough and she'll eventually get exhausted and fall asleep and not feel so aroused when she wakes up only Brendon's not sitting still like she usually is, she's arching her hips to rub her clit against Spencer's hand and whimpering.

After a few minutes, she tips her head up to look at him. Tear tracks streak her cheeks and her big eyes are puffy and red and she sounds confused when she says "Daddy? My pussy feels empty"

Spencer is just oh God no and he tries not to let his voice shake as he says "it's nothing, baby." A blatant lie, but Spencer really and truly believes it's in both of their best interests to pretend that this isn't anything more than Brendon needing her clit rubbed a little harder than normal. But Brendon is entirely unsatisfied with that answer because she definitely knows her pussy is empty, she just doesn't understand the feeling or why it's happening

I like the idea of him ending up fucking her but also I feel like he would be so guilty??

Like on some level it would wreck him to fuck Brendon in her little space but it's not like he can give her a dildo and leave her to her own devices but he doesn't want to leave her feeling like this and she's so wet it would be so easy to just slip his fingers inside of her

* * *

Also this is kinda random but I feel like Dallon would be way more chill about finding out

When they start to become closer friends with Dallon, Spencer has to carefully broach the topic of Brendon's little space and he's dreading it a little because Ryan was kinda :/ about it, especially the thing about Brendon touching herself, and so he kind of tries to casually slide into conversation that he and Brendon have this kind of relationship and Dallon is secretly a super kinky motherfucker and is like still a little awkward at first but it fades pretty quickly

So Dallon knows about Brendon's little space, and he's even seen Brendon while she's little like once or twice.

Then one time he's over at their house and Spencer meets him at the door and is just "Brendon is little"

Dallon is like "that's fine" and they're chilling.

Spencer keeps an eye on Brendon for the first couple hours but she's just on the floor playing with her barbies and doesn't seem inclined to stick her hand into her panties anytime soon bc Spencer has been meaning to tell Dallon about that but it just hasn't been important to bring up yet and so slowly Spencer starts to relax and just gets really involved in the conversation he's having with Dallon

Brendon happily plays with her Barbies for awhile and then her pussy starts to get that kind of tingly feeling it does when she really needs to have her pussy played with. She frowns and looks up at Spencer, who isn't paying one iota of attention to her and is talking really animatedly to Dallon and her frown deepens because she wants daddy to play with her pussy, but daddy looks kind of busy and sometimes daddy gets mad when she interrupts him while he's busy. She looks over at Dallon, who is just as involved in the conversation, so she sighs and sets her Barbie down and scoots back so her back is resting against the couch. She slips her hand into her panties and starts to rub her clit and just closes her eyes and relaxes.

Dallon glances at Brendon randomly during the conversation and doesn't quite process it at first and then does a double take and he just stops talking mid word with his mouth hanging open.

Spencer is like "What?" and follows his gaze and his stomach just drops when he sees Brendon shamelessly rubbing herself surrounded by her Barbies.

Spencer doesn't really know what to say because he doesn't want to upset Brendon.

Brendon is alerted by the silence and she opens her eyes to see both daddy and Dallon looking at her and before either Spencer or Dallon can come up with anything to say, she just chirps, "Daddy, my pussy is tingly. You need to play with it, please." She's leaning forward eagerly towards Spencer without stopping her own hand in her panties and Spencer doesn't even know what to do.

She just climbs into Spencer’s lap and Dallon is staring at them with wide eyes while she continues to play with her clit and Spencer just doesn't know what to say.

Spencer is frozen and Brendon whines, “My pussy, daddy. Play with my pussy!"

Dallon makes this little choking sound.

Suddenly Spencer's limbs unstick because he's willing to bet Dallon is gonna say something to jeopardize Brendon's innocence and he refuses to look at Dallon and he's like "Not now, princess, daddy has to talk to Dallon in private.”

Brendon pouts and is like "but when you come back you'll play with my pussy?"

Spencer feels like he's being strangled but manages to get out "Sure, sweetheart" because it's not like he's really in a position to say no without having to explain to Brendon the whole concept of sex and he lifts Brendon off his lap and gently sits her on the floor. He doesn't want to touch Dallon but Dallon seems disinclined to move so Spencer yanks him up by the arm and Dallon goes along pretty willingly, and his eyes are just fixed on Brendon and his face is a weird shade of gray and Brendon is just blissfully unaware as she strokes her pussy.

Spencer pulls Dallon into the kitchen and into the walk in pantry and slams the door shut and leans against it.

Yes and Spencer’s freaking out because last time this happened it didn't go very well and he's scary that it may stay the same, and when they get into the pantry neither of them say anything for a good five minutes because both of them are terrified to speak

Finally Dallon weakly quips, "If you wanted a threesome, you could have just asked" and he's trying to sound like he's joking but his eyes keep darting past Spencer to the pantry door like he's somehow going to be able to see through into the other room where Brendon has got her hand in her panties

Spencer’s like "What? No I don't want one I- fuck" because how does he explain that Brendon doesn't even want to have sex- she just thinks she’s playing, so he's like "Brendon doesn't either, she just thinks it's a game."

Dallon is like "You're telling me she thinks that masturbating in front of people is a game? Kinky." He tries to laugh it off, but it comes off really brittle and forced and he just stares at the bag of chips on the shelf next to Spencer's right ear so he doesn’t have to look at him directly.

Spencer sighs and is like "I’m really sorry this happened. I really really didn't think she was going to do it, or I would have kept on watching her, but no. She doesn't know she's masturbating."

Dallon's like "Okay but like. How do you explain her orgasms?"

Spencer rubs the back of his neck, “She, uh. Doesn't have orgasms."

Dallon just lifts an eyebrow. “What do you mean, she doesn't have orgasms? Is there something wrong with her??"

Spencer just groans and shakes his head, "No, dude, she doesn't even know it's a sexual thing, she thinks it's just playing, and she's not made herself orgasms that I know of."

Dallon crosses his arms and says, "Alright, okay, let me get this straight. Brendon masturbates, or you do it for her, and she doesn't have orgasms?"

Spencer is like "Yep, that basically covers it."

Dallon is like "I call bullshit."

Spencer just rolls his eyes and is like "I don't know how I’m supposed to convince you, but yeah, she does."

Dallon is like "I just. I don't get it."

Spencer sighs and is like "I don't really get it either, but she really loves it. She knows it feels good, and she loves it when-when she gets her clit rubbed. She doesn't understand that it's sexual when she's in little space and she doesn't understand that it's a private thing."

Dallon sighs, not wanting to think too hard about it. He didn't really understand.

I think Dallon goes home after this because he just can't really wrap his head around it

Yeah like, he's used to kinky things but this really freaked him out for some reason. It’s a total contradiction; a nonsexual sex act.

Spencer goes back to the living room and he puts on a movie for Brendon. He lets her sit in his lap and he does play with her pussy but the whole time he's thinking about Dallon and his reaction and it wasn't as bad as Ryan's but it kind of stung more that Dallon thought the whole thing was a lie.

He keeps getting so lost in thought that he stops his fingers on Brendon's clit and she squirms and whines, “My pussy, daddy.”

He shushes her and kisses her head and starts rubbing her but then in about ten minutes he ends up stopping again.

Yes he's just for some reason really upset about the whole thing, like when it happened with Ryan he was more angry but when it happened this time he was just... disappointed, he's used to Ryan’s judgy nature but he expected more from Dallon.

It's really awkward between them for a while because every time they're at a thing together, Dallon will say hey and maybe exchange pleasantries and then do his best to avoid them and it gets to the point that Brendon starts to notice and she's like "daddy, is Dallon mad at us?"

Spencer's like "I don't know, baby"

She's like "I’ll find out!" and before Spencer can catch her she just takes off

Brendon runs off to Dallon and Spencer is trying to go after her but there’s a lot of people around her and he can’t reach her and when he does she’s got her arms wrapped around Dallon’s torso and is looking up at him and Dallon looks really alarmed.

She's just like "Are you mad at me, Dallon?" and she's giving him her big doe eyes and pouting at him

He's like "Uhhhh...."

She's like "why are you mad?" because she of course has no idea why Dallon is acting this way and Dallon looks like a deer in the headlights.

Brendon starts to tear up because she's friends with Dallon and now he's hating her for no reason and she's in little space and her lower lip trembles and she tearfully says, "I’m sorry, Dallon. Please don't be mad at me." and people are starting to look

Spencer just stops a couple feet away and puts his hand over his mouth and tries to figure out the best course of action because he knows if he tries to pull Brendon away, she'll throw a tantrum but if Spencer doesn't intervene, Dallon might break down and spill the whole thing about her masturbating in front of him and that would absolutely wreck her, not to mention they're literally at someone's party and there's like a ton of people around

But yes and Brendon's so upset because she thinks Dallon hates her and she loves Dallon, she doesn't want to lose him. So Dallon is also freaking out because people are looking so he’s just like "No, baby, I don't hate you" because he doesn't want to scare her and doesn't want to freak out Spencer

She’s still crying, “You won't be friends with me anymore!"

He awkwardly puts his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I've been busy" because he doesn't want her to throw a fit any more than Spencer does and he's also kind of afraid that Spencer might punch him for making Brendon cry.

Brendon isn't stupid, though, and she knows that Dallon's been avoiding her. "You were busy on purpose," She sobs as she presses her face into his chest.

Dallon just hugs her and rubs her back and makes awkward eye contact at Spencer

Spencer gives him this look like, this is your problem. Dallon sighs, "I'm sorry, Brendon. I wasn't trying to avoid you, I love being your friend. Spencer and I had a fight."

Brendon scrunches her eyebrows and shakes her head, "But you were bein’ mean to me"

Dallon doesn't really know what to tell her because he's really really tempted to just tell her what made him so uncomfortable, but he also knows how adamant Spencer was about not ruining her innocence and also they're still in the middle of a party and he just says "Ummmm" in a desperate attempt to stall

Alright basically idk exactly how but I think Dallon ends up becoming mostly okay with it, at least in appearance. Spencer does his best to minimize it when Dallon is around but it's nice that if Brendon decides to put her hand in her panties or ask Spencer to in the middle of the conversation, it's not quite as weird.

* * *

But also I was kinda thinking about Brendon wetting while he's rubbing her because lots of times when Spencer's got his hand in her panties, especially if it's during a movie or it just goes on for a long time, she'll stop him because she has to go potty and then she'll come back and climb back into his lap and he'll start to play with her pussy again

But this time she doesn't leave

Yeah like maybe they've had a long day and they just got home and Brendon wasn't allowed to play with her pussy all day because they had things to do and she's just so eager to get into bed and have daddy rub her pussy that she skips most of her bedtime routine and Spencer's busy with something or he would have supervised, but he trusts her.

They get into bed and Spencer spoons up behind her and slides his hand down into her panties and starts to stroke her clit and her bladder is really full but she's quickly starting to fall asleep and daddy's hand feels so good on her little pussy and she's kind of drifting and without meaning to she leaks a little spurt of pee.

Spencer's hand stops moving immediately and Brendon tenses up because she knows she just peed a little but also she's really confused because it felt really really good

Spencer's like "Did you just pee on my fingers?"

She bursts into tears and is like "I’m sorry, daddy! It was jus an accident!" and she's really upset because she thinks he's mad at her.

He asks her, "Did you go potty before bed?"

She cries, "No, daddy, I wanted to hurry up and be with you," and she's bawling.

He's just like "Shhhh, baby girl, it's alright, don't cry, okay? It's just a little accident" and he gets up and carries her to the bathroom and pulls her panties down and sits her on the toilet and she pees while he washes his hands and throws the slightly damp panties into the laundry hamper and then he puts a pull up on her just in case and there's nothing else said about it then

But then the next morning, Spencer is making pancakes and Brendon's sitting at the table waiting for them to be done and she's still in her pull up but it's dry and she's got her hand in it rubbing her clit and she's like "daddy?"

“Yes, princess?” Spencer asks as he checks the pancakes.

“Why did it make my pussy tingly when I peed last night?" Brendon asks him.

Spencer is kind of ???? because he assumes she means after he put her on the toilet and he assumes it's because he was rubbing her pussy just beforehand but she's never talked about her pussy being tingly any other time when she'll get up in the middle to go to the bathroom and then come back so he looks at her and is like "What do you mean?"

She's like "when I peed on your fingers. It made me really tingly when my pee came out and you were playing with my pussy.” Spencer is trying to wrap his head around this and Brendon looks down at her hand in her pull up and is like "Why did that happen, daddy?"

Now Spencer has even less of an idea what to say because at least with masturbation and sex, playing with her clit is really totally normal, but he doesn't have any idea how to broach the subject of any kink in her little space, but especially not one like wetting and watersports.

She asks again, "Why, daddy?" and she's so persistent.

Finally Spencer snaps out of his thoughts and realizes he's burning the pancakes and he has to scrape them off the griddle and pour new batter and he does it really slowly and methodically to avoid looking at Brendon and finally he just settles for saying "I don't know princess" which is really weak.

Brendon frowns, "If I pee while playing with my pussy will it happen again?"

Spencer is really glad he just put these pancakes on the griddle or he'd be scraping them off too and his face is just burning. "I doubt it, princess" he replies, because he doesn't really want to get into it

She's like "why not?"

He tries to think fast, “It just happened because you really wanted your pussy played with earlier and you were really sleepy" and then immediately follows it up with "One pancake or two? We have your favorite blueberry syrup" and Brendon is predictably distracted and seems to forget the whole thing

Of course, Brendon does not forget the whole thing.

She keeps thinking about it lowkey over the next couple of days and she doesn't want to wet her panties because she doesn't want to make a mess and also because she's not a huge fan of her pull ups usually because they're bulkier than her panties and make it harder to play with her pussy and she knows daddy will put her in one if she wets her panties.

So a couple days later, she's getting ready to have her bath before bedtime and she asks Spencer to get in the bath with her. He's a little surprised, but they take baths together sometimes, so he agrees and they play with her bath toys and he washes her and pays extra special attention to her little pussy with the washcloth.

At the end of the bath, Brendon flips the lever to open the drain and let the water out and then she slides over to sit back against Spencer's chest before he can get up and she tilts her head up for a kiss and then she takes his hand and leads it to her pussy, “Play with me, daddy."

He raises an eyebrow, “Wouldn't you rather do this in bed?" even as he's rubbing small circles over her clit

She shakes her head. "I wanna do it now and then again in bed"

He laughs, “Fair enough," and keeps playing with her as the water drains out.

Brendon waits until the water is all gone and she's shivering a tiny bit and Spencer's like "Let's get dried off."

She quickly says, “No, not yet, daddy! Just one more minute,” and tries to work up her courage.

Spencer agrees because it's not like he has anywhere to be and Brendon snuggles back against his chest and waits another couple seconds before starting to pee

It feels even better than Brendon remembered but she only gets to enjoy it for half a second because Spencer's gasping and pulling his hand away and is like "Brendon, what are you doing?"

With effort, she cuts off her stream and she's upset and twists to face him and Spencer is honestly just w t f and Brendon says, "I just wanted to see if it would make me tingly again" and gives daddy her big doe eyes because Spencer always caves to those.

Spencer's like "You peed on my hand. Again."

Brendon wavers a little. She doesn't want to make daddy mad. Her lower lip trembles and she says "But we're in the bathtub" in a little trembly voice because she specifically chose the bathtub so there wouldn't be a mess and her pee would wash down the drain.

Spencer puts his clean hand over his eyes and forces himself to take a few deep breaths so he can calm down and not get angry with her.

Brendon tries not to cry and begs, "Please, daddy. It feels so good.”

Spencer's temples are throbbing dully but at the same time he's half hard against her back and slowly he opens his eyes and takes his hand away, “Princess, I don't know…"

She's desperate, “Just one time, daddy. I promise I’ll never ask for anything ever again if you play with my pussy while I wet." She's so earnest and her eyes are so big and tear filled and Spencer's already conflicted because his dick is definitely interested but this isn't a kink Spencer has any experience with but he can feel himself starting to cave.

He sighs “Just this once, princess and then never again. Promise?"

Her whole face lights up. "I promise, daddy! I promise I promise!" She darts up to press a kiss to his cheek before settling back against his chest and spreading her legs as much as possible in the narrow space of the bathtub and Spencer's legs. “Now, daddy. Play with me now.”

Spencer inhales and exhales deeply and brings his hand down between her legs and gingerly starts to rub her clit again. Brendon shivers and starts to pee again. Spencer pauses for a second in his rubbing, but doesn't pull his hand away and he feels so messed up because he can feel her peeing on his fingers, and it's warm and it actually feels kind of nice and everything is getting wet. His fingers are slipping with how soaked her pussy is and he starts to rub her harder and her pee is getting all over the tub.

Brendon has been holding all afternoon and evening in preparation for this and Spencer's fingers are making slick squelching sounds as he rubs her clit frantically. He can't help grinding up against her back because he's fully hard now and he's painfully aware of his arousal. Part of him feels so nasty for this but Brendon's tipping her head back on his shoulder and she's arching into his hand and letting out little gasps and moans. She's still wetting and Spencer feels wild and out of control and she's so wet he can't get enough traction to rub her so it's sloppy and messy but she doesn't seem to care at all, just tries to spread her legs further and cries "Daddy!"

Spencer puts his other arm around her waist, holding her against his chest, and slips two fingers inside of her and uses his thumb to rub her clit. She bucks and clenches around his fingers and Spencer's whole mind is swirling. He almost wishes they were doing this somewhere else, in bed or on the couch so he could watch Brendon make a big mess because it's turning him on way more than it should and everything's so frenzied. Brendon's stream is starting to die down but she's still arching into Spencer's hand and Spencer is still rubbing himself off against her back. He's fingering her desperately and his thumb keeps sliding off her clit because she's so soaked with pee and her own juices. She's so tight around his fingers and they're both riding the edge of orgasm and Spencer can't move his hand or his hips fast enough and then Spencer's phone starts to ring on the counter and shatters the whole moment

Everything comes crashing down and Spencer pulls his fingers out of Brendon and scrambles up so fast and his face is burning and he's so ashamed and feels so vile he can't even look at her.

He's hyperaware of the smell of sex and piss in the air.

Brendon's smushed up against the side of the tub where she slid when Spencer basically dropped her, panting. She whimpers, "Daddy?" in a little fragile voice.

Spencer's breath catches and his chest hurts and his headache has come on full force and he needs to get away. “Rinse yourself off, p-princess.” He can barely force the pet name out without wanting to vomit.

His hair is damp and he's wet from the waist down and he doesn't even want to think about why. He just stumbles downstairs and into the kitchen and he grips at the kitchen counter and throws up in the sink and then sinks down on the floor and puts his head in his hands and lets himself cry because he promised himself he'd never do that to Brendon in her little space

Yes and he feels so bad and feels like her failed her or something because he knows that if he hadn't gotten a text he would have kept going until they both came and he would have ruined everything and he's so sick at his behavior because he's supposed to know better

Meanwhile, Brendon’s all confused because she thinks she did something wrong. She's still up in the bathtub, still reeling from everything that happened. She doesn't understand what was going on but the feeling she got when daddy played with her pussy while she wet was the best feeling she's ever experienced and the pleasure was higher and different than any other time. She got a really tight feeling in her belly and she touches her belly gently like it will tell her the answer even though the feeling is gone now.

She starts to cry softly because she thinks that daddy hates her. He's never treated her like that before. He’s never abandoned her and run away from her and he looked scared and she thinks he was scared of her and she slowly sits up and turns on the water and rinses herself and the tub and she's crying the whole time and she's just lost and scared.

She doesn't know what to do because usually Spencer helps her out of the tub and gets her ready for bed but he’s not here

She feels like it's all her fault for wetting while daddy played with her pussy. Her hair is all tangled but she hates combing it. Spencer always does it for her and it's usually followed by some gratuitous pussy touching as a treat for Brendon having to endure it but she knows how much daddy hates it when her hair is full of tangles when it dries so she combs it herself and rips at the tangles and it just makes her cry harder.

She brushes her teeth and then she goes into the bedroom and she was hoping daddy would be in there but he's not even hiding behind his dress pants in the closet (Brendon likes to hide there during hide and seek and Spencer always pretends not to see her) and she puts on new panties that have little pugs on them and then she puts on her nightgown and she doesn't know where daddy is and she doesn't want to see that look on his face ever again - a mix of terror and disgust - so she just climbs into bed and lays on Spencer's side and cuddles his pillow in her arms and cries

She thinks about playing with her pussy because that nearly always makes her feel better but she can't because she keeps picturing Spencer's face after she wet and she sobs harder and vows to herself that she'll never play with her pussy again in order to punish herself

Spencer can hear her from the other room but doesn't know what to do because he feels sick for violating her that way and his punishment for himself is that he won't touch Brendon ever again because he doesn't deserve it

It's really tense and horrible between them because Spencer won't go into the bedroom even though it's making him nauseous to hear Brendon sob, but he thinks she's crying because he hurt her by doing those things to her, so he just sits in the kitchen until nearly 1am and wallows in self-loathing.

When Brendon's sobs have been stopped for a while, he cautiously gets up and checks on her from the doorway and his heart cracks when he sees her on his side of the bed holding his pillow and she's not under any of the covers or anything. He itches to go in and tuck her into bed properly but he can't bring himself to step over to her because at this point he doesn't feel that he deserves to be near her so instead he walks guiltily past the bed and into the ensuite and his phone is still on the counter and Brendon's toothbrush is in the sink and there's hair all over the counter along with her hairbrush and her wet bath towel is on the floor and Spencer just steps over the mess and into the shower and he turns it on as hot as he can manage and scrubs himself until his skin is pink and raw but he still feels like filth when he's done

So then after that, they hardly even speak to each other and Spencer does his best to avoid Brendon and Brendon's convinced her daddy hates her and every time she comes into a room, he'll quickly walk out.

He's taken to making food and leaving it on the counter for her and he finds excuses to be out of the house and he won't come into their bedroom anymore except to get clothes and things and he only does that when Brendon's not in the room. He’s sleeping in the guest room and using the guest bathroom and he won't give Brendon baths anymore.

She's taking showers by herself and she doesn't like it because they make her feel more like a big girl than she wants but she endures because she needs her daddy to love her again

She keeps her promise to herself and doesn't play with her pussy and she does her best to be a very good princess for daddy but it's not like he's even ever around to notice

~

One day Dallon comes over and Spencer's not there and Brendon's in the living room playing with her trains and the track isn't really put together correctly because daddy always does it for her but she's managing and Dallon is like "where's Spencer?"

She shrugs and dully says, "I dunno" and doesn't even look up.

Dallon frowns and is like "Are you okay?"

She says "Uh-uh" in the same voice.

Dallon kneels down next to her "Are you absolutely sure?"

She snaps, "I’m okay! Leave me alone!" and turns her back on him.

Dallon doesn't really know what to do so he gets up and wanders through the house, unwilling to just leave Brendon on her own. He's not looking for Spencer because Spencer's car was gone when Dallon pulled into the driveway.

He goes into the guest room and he just stops because Spencer's laptop is on the bed and his pajamas are on the floor and Dallon goes into the ensuite and Spencer's shaving stuff is on the counter and his towel is hung up and the shower is wet and Dallon is like ???????? and he goes back to Brendon and sits down a few feet away and softly asks, "Did you and Spencer have a fight?"

She stops playing and she doesn't look at him but she hunches her shoulders and Dallon knows that she heard him and so he just quietly waits and finally she looks up and bursts out "Daddy hates me!" and then dissolves into tears as she launches herself at Dallon

Dallon catches her and pulls her into his lap and rubs her back as she trembles in his arms and tries to soothe her by saying, "Spencer loves you more than anything.”

Brendon just sobs and fists her hands in Dallon's shirt and cries "No! He hates me! He hates me so much and he won't look at me! I’m all by myself and he h-h-hates me!"

Dallon rocks her and keeps on rubbing her back and is like "Can you tell me why you think he hates you?" because even though he's reasonably sure Brendon's wrong he can't help thinking about all of Spencer's things being in the guest bedroom.

Brendon is crying pretty hard but she manages to get out, "I-I had an accident while daddy played with my pussy!"

Dallon tries not to stiffen at the mention of her pussy because he still gets weirded out by that even though he doesn't mean to and he's like "If it was just an accident, then I’m sure he wouldn't hate you."

Brendon goes "He said it was okay and he wasn't mad. B-but it made my pussy tingly to have an accident while daddy touched me."

Dallon is like um fuck tmi but Brendon just keeps on blubbering through her tears "And I told daddy and he said it wouldn't happen again but I didn't believe him so when we took a bath I told him to play with my pussy and when he did, I wet and it made me tingly again and I thought daddy liked it because he did lots of things to my pussy he never did before but then his phone made a sound and he stopped and looked really scared and ran away and didn't come back and now h-h-h-he HATES ME!" She just hauls off and screams.

Dallon leans away from her and blinks and tries to adjust to his newly limited hearing range while also trying not to be too creeped out by all of the blatant oversharing Brendon just did about her kinks.

Brendon's just a fucking mess and she's crying so hard now that she can't even speak and Dallon just feels awful for her and he keeps on rubbing her back helplessly because he doesn't know what else to do for her because he needs clarification on some things he's not sure he even really wants clarification on. He has no idea where Spencer is so it's not like Dallon can even question him and so he tries to table those thoughts and just focus on calming Brendon down

Brendon’s a mess but Dallon holding her is the most contact she’s had in so long and it helps immensely

Yes, Brendon's always a physical person but she's really physical in her little space, especially with Spencer, and it's not even just having her pussy played with, she misses daddy playing with her hair and holding her hand and cuddling her close while they sleep and how he presses kisses all over her body and he'll tickle her with his beard until she's shrieking with laughter and she's been craving physical contact so badly and Dallon isn't her daddy, but just being held by him helps so much

Dallon doesn't try to question her or anything because he's frankly not sure he's ready to hear the answers but no matter how much he tries not to think about Spencer and Brendon's relationship, his thoughts keep inevitably wandering back to it and he just can't see why Spencer would start to ignore Brendon just because she did something like she did (he can't bring himself to put it into words even in his own head) and it just doesn't match up at all with the Spencer Dallon knows, the Spencer that would go to the ends of the earth just to make Brendon happy, and so he resolves to himself that he's going to track Spencer down and talk to him.

By the time he's finally arrived at this conclusion, Brendon has cried herself to sleep on Dallon's shoulder and he stands and carefully carries her into the bedroom and tucks her into bed.

Then he goes to get a glass of water and as he's filling a glass at the sink, the sliding glass patio door opens and Dallon turns to see Spencer stepping into the house.

Spencer looks horrible, like he hasn't slept in a week and Dallon knows he recently showered but his hair is unbrushed and he's in a hoodie and sweatpants and Dallon doesn't mean to be confrontational but given the conversation he just had with Brendon, he doesn't actually feel bad when he just blurts out "What the fuck is going on with you?"

Spencer stops and regards Dallon tiredly and dully says "Oh, you're here?" but not like he actually cares in any way and he starts to shuffle past Dallon.

Dallon reaches out and grabs his wrist to hold him there and Spencer looks annoyed but doesn't try to move out of his grasp or even verbally protest and Dallon is like "Yeah, my car is in the driveway."

Spencer shrugs and Dallon can believe that he didn't even notice because Spencer seems pretty damn out of it

Dallon sets his glass down and is like "So, I just witnessed a breakdown from Brendon" and Spencer flinches back at the mention of his girlfriend's name and it's the first sign of emotion Dallon has gotten from Spencer and he's kind of relieved because for the last couple minutes it was like looking at a Spencer shaped husk and it’s nice to know he still has emotions, even if they are bad ones.

But just as quickly Spencer's eyes dim again and he's like "So I guess you hate me now. I won't be mad if you call the police, even. I keep thinking I should do it myself, but I’m too selfish."

Dallon is so surprised he drops Spencer's arm and he's grateful that Spencer is a sloth right now so he doesn't immediately bolt for the door and just goes "What the fuck are you talking about?"

But this also kind of makes me think of the wetting scene and when Dallon is talking to Spencer and Spencer is just so dead inside and putting himself down and Dallon is like ????? "Wtf do you mean call the police on you? What the fuck did you do?"

He's preparing for the worst and Spencer lifelessly goes "I almost brought sex into Brendon's little space.”

Dallon does a double take and then stares at him for a moment and he isn't sure he really wants to pry into their sex life because it seems sketchy at best but finally he warily asks "Is this what Brendon meant when she said you did things to her, uh, pussy that you've never done before?"

Spencer somehow gets even paler and whispers "She told you about that?"

Dallon is like "Um. Yes. She was really upset and-" but Spencer's already sinking to the floor and tugging at his hair and Dallon is like. Honestly why am I involved. And he's like "Hey, man, you okay?"

Spencer just brokenly mumbles "Brendon hates me"

Dallon's like "listen, I'm no relationship counselor or anything, but have you guys even talked to each other at any point in the last week? Because Brendon was crying that you hated her."

Spencer’s just shaking because he doesn't know what’s going on or what to do and he angrily spits "You're a fucking asshole. Get out of my fucking house!" as he scrambles to his feet and tries to push Dallon but his eyes are blurry with tears so he ends up shoving ineffectively at Dallon's arm.

Dallon doesn't budge and Spencer breaks down and is like "I love Brendon more than anything in the whole world. I would do anything for her! I'd die for her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and you come in here in your stupid sweater-" Dallon makes a mildly offended noise that's lost in Spencer's shouting "-and tell me my little angel thinks I hate her!" and as he's speaking he's jabbing at Dallon's chest until they're backed up against the fridge.

Dallon's reasonably certain Spencer's going to take a swing at his face but then Spencer just stops and collapses against Dallon's chest and starts to sob "I love her, I love her" over and over and Dallon is understandably freaked by this turn of events but he's never seen Spencer crumble like this and whatever he did is obviously eating him alive with guilt so he puts his arms around Spencer and holds him while he cries

~

The shouting wakes Brendon up but it scares her when daddy yells and especially now when he seems to hate her, it's terrifying and she pulls the covers over her head but she can still hear him so she gets out of bed and runs into their walk in closet with her teddy bear and hides in the corner behind Spencer's dress pants that hang on the lower bar and clutches her teddy close and cries and hopes daddy doesn't find her

~

Spencer's downstairs crying out all of his bottled up emotions of the last couple weeks, all of the guilt and the arousal and the self-loathing and the anger and he ends up spilling the whole story to Dallon

Dallon is just flabbergasted because neither of them even did anything wrong

After Spencer's been crying for exactly thirty two minutes by Dallon's count on the microwave clock, he starts to quiet down. Dallon thinks about saying nothing, but his kids have a tendency to get exhausted after a tantrum and fall asleep on him, and Dallon doesn't really think he can keep holding Spencer up if he falls asleep like this, so he cautiously ventures, "Feeling any better, Spence?"

He’s met with a sullen and scratchy "No," but Spencer pulls away from him nonetheless. Spencer looks ten times worse than before, his dead eyes now bloodshot and even puffier, and his skin is red and blotchy from crying so long. His left cheek has the indents of Dallon's sweater from where he was pressing his face against it.

Dallon is starting to wish he'd never come over. He doesn't understand how he's become their de facto relationship counselor. Maybe it's because he's the only person they know that's married. Maybe it's because he's older than them. Maybe it's because Dallon seems like the kind of person strangers come up to in public and tell all their dirty secrets to. Whatever it is, Dallon's getting kind of sick of it. Sure, he likes being a confidante and he feels a tiny bit bad, because Brendon and Spencer are his good friends, but he didn't know that getting their friendship also meant signing on for all of their sexual drama.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks Spencer anyway, because he's already here and he's kind of afraid that Spencer might do something drastic if he leaves. Plus, he does feel bad, even if they put their idiot selves into the situation.

Spencer wipes at his eyes, which does nothing but smear the snot and tears around his face. Dallon wrinkles his nose and glances around the kitchen for a box of Kleenex. Predictably, there are none, so he sighs and pulls the damp dish towel off the counter next to him and hands it to Spencer. Spencer accepts it and wipes his face again before blowing his nose into it. Dallon reminds himself that he's not the one who has to do their laundry, because a line has to be drawn somewhere.

Spencer sets the snot filled dish towel down on the island and sighs. He scrubs a hand through his messy hair and then tugs at the hem of his hoodie. "No thanks. You can just go home and never talk to me again. I’m sorry," he rasps out.

Dallon tries not to feel relieved at that and pushes off the fridge, standing up straight and fixing his sweater. There’s a wet patch on the front from Spencer's tears. Hopefully just his tears. Dallon makes a mental note to wash the sweater three times just in case. "Don’t worry about it," he says, trying to sound casual and unstressed, like dealing with two other people’s break downs in the same day is totally normal. "I’ll call you, yeah?" he says as he turns to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Spencer nod. "Yeah," Spencer says slowly and pauses for a moment. Dallon's nearly out of the kitchen when Spencer says, "How did I fuck up so badly?"

Dallon opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it again, hoping the question was rhetorical. Spencer goes on, "I promised myself I wouldn't make Brendon's little space sexual, you know? When she and I first got together and discovered that she was going into little space sometimes and made the decision to make it a part of our relationship, I swore to myself at the same time I swore to her that I would always be her daddy, her little space would be innocent."

Dallon sighs to himself and turns around.

Spencer runs his hand through his hair again, leaving it sticking up wildly. "And I've kept that promise for nearly five years. Five years! And then I'm willing to throw it all away because I suddenly discover I've got a massive watersports kink? What the fuck is wrong with me? I should know better. I'm supposed to be the responsible one, the parent figure."

Dallon shifts uncomfortably. "I’m not really-" he starts to interject, uncomfortable with hearing even these watered down details about their sex lives. Seriously, he's already deduced that Brendon also seems to have a massive watersports kink, so what's the problem? Why can't they just have their massive watersports kinks together and leave Dallon the fuck out of it?

Spencer cuts him off, like Dallon wasn't even talking. "But no. I should have just told her the first time it accidentally happened that it was a mistake and to never do it again. I should have just told her no? Did she tell you about the first time it happened? Probably not. We were in bed, and I had my hand in her panties, playing with her clit to help her get to sleep. Just like always."

Dallon prays for God to strike him dead, but God has obviously forsaken him. He wouldn't even be here otherwise. God would have warned him on the way over here to go to the really good ice cream place downtown instead and he'd be enjoying an enormous waffle cone of blueberry cheesecake ice cream instead of trying to wipe up his friends' messes.

"And she's really sleepy, because we've been out all day, so she's falling asleep pretty fast and then she just. Lets out this little stream of piss, all over my fingers and into her panties. And I wasn't expecting her to do it, obviously, and my first reaction was to just stop touching her because I was in shock, and I asked her 'Did you pee on my hand?' and she immediately burst into tears because she felt bad and then I was entirely focused on getting her calmed down, but. But my second thought after she did it was that I thought it was really fucking hot,"

Spencer stops talking for a second, looking thoughtful. "I mean, it was a little weird, yeah. Her piss was really hot and it's just weird when someone pees on your fingers and you're not expecting it. But I kinda liked it. And I took my hand out of her panties and my fingers were all wet and I could smell her piss on them and I wasn't really focusing on it but this part of my brain was, because after I got her cleaned up and into a pull up and washed my hands and got her back into bed and asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I replaying the feeling over and over again, trying to analyze it from every angle and I smelled my fingers again but they just smelled like soap."

It’s really unfortunate that they're in the house and not in the car speeding down the interstate, because Dallon can't exactly throw himself out the patio door and get run over by a semi. He thinks of it wistfully, though.

Spencer is staring at his fingers, and Dallon is all too aware that he's vividly remembering the incident. "But I was still getting hard just thinking about it and you know when you're horny and you just don't think rationally? I kept thinking about slipping my hand into her pull up and rubbing her while she wet over my fingers." he puts a hand over his face. "It was so nasty. But I couldn't get it out of my head and my dick was so hard and I had to get out of bed and go to the bathroom, and I came into the toilet in about five seconds and I immediately felt so ashamed for thinking about Brendon's accident that way. So I flushed and washed my hands and told myself I'd never think about it again. Except." Spencer fixes Dallon with a piercing stare. "Except in the morning, I still feel kinda bad so I'm making Brendon pancakes and I even put chocolate chips in them as a treat and she's sitting at the kitchen table with her hand in her pull up and out of fucking nowhere, she looks up and asks me 'daddy, why did it make my pussy tingly when I peed?'"

Dallon whimpers softly. He's trapped by Spencer's gaze in the doorway of the kitchen, and from what Brendon relayed to him, the story is only about a third of the way over. Inexplicably, Dallon remembers the Robert Frost poem 'Fire and Ice.' He definitely holds with those who favor fire, because Dallon's soul is definitely burning and he's just praying for the agony to end. There is no such thing as enough ice to suffice for this situation.

Spencer doesn't notice, too caught up in recounting the story. "And I'm trying not to choke and I tell myself that she's just talking about when I made her pee after she had the accident and it's because I was rubbing her pussy just beforehand. I'm trying to convince myself of this, even though she's never said anything like that to me before. Like, she interrupts me rubbing her pussy a lot to get up and go potty and she's never once said in four years that it makes her tingly. But I tell her that's what it is and she just goes "no, daddy, when I peed on your fingers, it made my pussy tingly. and I just about had a heart attack."

Dallon can relate.

"I mean, my baby girl is telling me it turned her on when she wet while I played with her and I jerked off last night thinking about it, so I feel even more fucked up. I really just wanted to throw up and I couldn't even look at her because she's just sitting there, cheerful and innocent with her fucking hand in her pull up and my brain immediately short circuits because I know she hasn't been to the bathroom this morning and if she decides to test out whether or not it turns her on again, I'm going to die. I'm just waiting for her to look up and tell me she's wetting while she plays with herself and I burned the pancakes and I can't even tell you how immensely relieved I was when she just asks why it happened after a really long silence and I just told her it was because she was sleepy and needed her pussy played with earlier and then I gave her her pancakes and tried to put the whole thing out of my mind. Except."

Conjunctions should really be banned from the English language, in Dallon's humble opinion. Even though his opinion clearly does not matter in the slightest.

"A few days later, I've managed to mostly not think about it and I'm pretty sure Brendon has forgotten about it, because when she wants something, she's persistent and doesn't let it go. But then I'm taking a bath with her and at the end of the bath, she asks me to touch her, and I agree. And I'm rubbing her little clit as the water drains out and she fucking starts to pee. On my hand. Again."

"Honestly, I died," Spencer says breathlessly. His cheeks are starting to get red, not in embarrassment, but in excitement. Dallon is starting to get so uncomfortable he wishes he was back making house calls and trying to convert people to the Mormon Church, which up until this point he thought was the most uncomfortable social situation a person could experience.

"I stopped touching her and I'm trying to compose myself because she's sitting with her back to my chest and we're both naked and my dick is twitching and she's going to feel it if I get hard, but she begs me to keep going and she starts to cry and I'm weak. I already want to do it again and I can't say no to her when she cries, but mostly, I'm vile and selfish. So I touch her again and she starts to piss and oh God, it was heavenly. Her little cunt is immediately so wet that I can barely keep my fingers on her clit and so I'm rubbing her haphazardly and as a result, her piss is spraying all over the bathtub and I'm so hard. I'm so disgustingly hard and rutting against her back and my mind goes right down to the depths of depravity-"

Dallon is reasonably sure they were already there.

"I'm fantasizing about doing this in bed, watching her soak the sheets and make a huge mess as I play with her and she's crying out "daddy, daddy!" in ecstasy and without thinking I slip two of my fingers inside of her and she's just so tight around them as she tries to ride them and I can't help thinking about picking her up and sitting her down on my dick, but I can't concentrate enough to do it and she's still wetting. I couldn't believe how much she wet; she must have been holding it in all day. And we're so close to orgasm and then I get a fucking text and my little fantasy world came crashing down and I realize how horribly I'd fucked up. I'm disgusting and horrible and vile and I couldn't even look at her without wanting to be sick over what I'd done to her and I just had to get out of there and I ran downstairs and got sick and I can't face her knowing what I've done to her. It's unforgivable. I'm unforgivable and I deserve to die!" Spencer buries his face in his hands as fresh tears start to run down his cheeks.

Dallon stands across the kitchen, frozen. He has no idea what to do. His instincts are torn between getting the fuck out of dodge and going to comfort Spencer. There's really no proper reaction to the soliloquy Spencer just delivered. Leaving and never returning is seeming like the better option all the time. He and Breezy can move back to Utah and Dallon can spend the rest of his life repenting for whatever sin it was that caused him to end up here in the first place. It's totally fine.

"Did you ever think that you're overreacting?" Dallon asks, because his mouth is somehow apparently not connected to his brain. But, actually. Seriously. Spencer is overreacting.

Spencer pulls his hands away from his face. "Overreacting?" He asks incredulously.

Dallon shifts uncomfortably, but now that he's spoken, there's no way to back out. "Well, yeah. I mean, you obviously both seem really into uh, whatever happened between you, so. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Spencer asks and there's a razor sharp edge in his voice Dallon has come to dread over the years. It's never been directed at him before, and it's terrifying. "The problem is that I took advantage of Brendon in her little space. I'm vile and I don't know how you can even stand to look at me."

Dallon chooses to let the last comment go. "Brendon's not actually a little girl, Spencer. She's twenty four. Just because she was in little space doesn't mean she didn't know exactly what she was doing. She loves having sex with you when she's big, so why should it be any different when she's little? She's still Brendon."

Spencer just stares back at him, his jaw dropped. Taking his paralysis as encouragement, Dallon goes on. "When I came over here today, Brendon looked just as upset as you did. She screamed and cried and told me over and over again that you hated her because of the Bathtub Incident. She thinks it's her fault and you're punishing her for it by pulling away."

Spencer makes a strangled noise. "I'm not!" He chokes out. "God, I'm not, I'm punishing myself. I don't deserve to be near her after I hurt her. I could never hate Brendon." Tears well up in his eyes. "She has to know that, Dallon. How can she not know that I love her so much, that what I did was disgusting and wrong? How can she not hate me?"

Dallon crosses the kitchen and puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Because she wanted you to do it," He says softly. "Which you would know, if you hadn't exiled yourself from Brendon's presence and just talked to her. You're both so lost without each other. You need to talk, explain what's going on. You can't avoid her forever. It's tearing both of you apart. I've never seen two people so miserable about something that's just a misunderstanding." He pauses. "Actually, to be quite honest, I've never seen two people be so miserable ever."

Spencer wipes at his nose and blinks back tears. "You think she still loves me even after all of this?" He whispers.

Dallon nods. "I know she does," He says confidently. "Now, you're going to go upstairs and talk to Brendon, okay? Work everything out. I'm going to go home and bleach my brain."

Spencer gives him a watery laugh. "I'm sorry I dumped all of that on you. You really didn't need to know any of it, and I hope we can still be friends. Or at least civil. I'd rather this stuff didn't get all over the internet." He holds out his arms.

Dallon steps into them and hugs Spencer tightly. "All of my instincts are saying this is wrong, but we can still be friends. Just dial back on the sharing of your private life. Like, way back," He pulls back and grins at Spencer. "But on the plus side, I can finally be okay with Brendon touching herself in my presence, because that's just the tip of the iceberg with you two."

Spencer rolls his eyes, but he's smiling a little. "Yeah, whatever," He says. "Just leave before all of my emotions catch up with me and I can't even look you in the face. I'm blocking out what I said to you pretty well right now, but it won't last forever."

"Hey, I'm going. Believe me, I'm basically gone. Halfway back to my house already," Dallon jokes as he backs out of the kitchen. Once safely out of Spencer's sight, he breathes an enormous sigh of relief and nearly sprints out the door. He trusts that Spencer can handle it from here.

~

Spencer tries to pull himself together. He creeps upstairs, unsure where Brendon is in the house. He stops in the guest bedroom and changes his clothes. He's been wearing that hoodie and those sweatpants for days and it's refreshing to be in something clean. Already, he's beginning to feel more like himself. In the bathroom, he washes his face before brushing his hair and trimming his beard. He looks hard at himself in the mirror and tells himself that what he did doesn't make him worthless. It was a mistake, but it wasn't a death sentence. After a couple of fortifying deep breaths, he leaves the guest suite and goes to look for Brendon.

He tries their bedroom first, calling "Brendon?" as he steps over the threshold. The bed is empty, but disheveled, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere. It's not that he expected Brendon to make their bed, since she never did it even when she was big, and he's reasonably sure she's been in her little space since the incident, but the sight still pricks at him. He always makes the bed in the mornings, even though Brendon always tells him it doesn't even matter since they're just going to mess it up again that night anyway.

He goes into the bathroom, which is messy, but also empty. Spencer puts the cap on the toothpaste and puts Brendon's hairbrush in the drawer and drops all of the strands of hair into the trash can. "Brendon?" He calls again, opening the door to the closet. He gives it a cursory glance and upon seeing no one, he turns to leave. "Brendon, baby, where are you?" He calls again. There's a little thud inside of the closet. Curious, he pulls the door open again and is about to dismiss it when he sees his pants in the corner swaying on their hangers. He flicks on the light and steps into the closet, padding across the carpet. "Brendon?" He asks softly as he kneels down next to the clothes. It's her favorite place to hide in hide and seek, but he doesn't know why she's hiding. He doesn't want to scare her. Slowly, he reaches up and pushes the pants aside.

Brendon shrieks and hides her face behind her teddy as she kicks out at Spencer. She misses, but just the gesture is enough to have Spencer scrambling back a couple feet. "Leave me alone!" She squeals and then bursts into noisy tears.

A little corner of Spencer's heart tears. Dallon was so incredibly wrong about everything. Brendon does hate him and he jams the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears, but it's too late. He begins to cry, too, devastated at losing the only thing that really matters to him.

After a few minutes, Brendon lifts her face from her teddy to see her daddy hunched over and shaking a few feet away. Confused, Brendon's tears start to fade and she can hear him sobbing quietly under his breath. Sniffling and clutching her teddy close for protection in case it's a trick, she suspiciously asks, "Daddy, why are you crying?"

Spencer curls in on himself further, unable to bring himself to even look at Brendon. He doesn't know what to do, how to process losing her. His chest hurts so badly he can barely breathe but somehow he keeps choking out sobs.

"Daddy?" Brendon's voice sounds scared. The title sends another stabbing pain through his gut. He'll never get to be Brendon's daddy ever again. He'll never get to make her favorite chocolate chip pancakes in the morning or be the judge in her Barbie fashion show or call her his little princess. So much of his identity is tied up in her, and he feels raw and split open, like someone reached into his chest and carved out his heart. Except that can't possibly be true at all, because if his heart was gone, it wouldn't be hurting so fucking much.

Over the ugly sounds he can't seem to stop making, he can hear Brendon begin to cry again. "Daddy!" She sobs and Spencer wants to scream. He doesn't deserve to be called her daddy after what he did to her.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" She goes on. Spencer chokes on an ugly laugh. God, he can't do a single fucking thing right. He's scaring her and he can't muster up the energy to drag himself out of the closet.

"Go away!" He tries to tell her, but all that comes out is another painful sob.

He still jerks back when Brendon sets her little hand on his shoulder. It scalds him and he tries to roll away, but she doesn't let go. "Please don't hate me," She sobs into his ear and Spencer thinks what the fuck?

The words startle him enough that his body eases up on the deep, chest wracking sobs, reducing them to little hiccupping shudders. His limbs are heavy and everything aches dully. A pounding pressure is forming behind his eyes and Spencer knows it'll turn into one hell of a migraine. Brendon's hand is clammy on his shoulder, even through his shirt, but her touch still cuts through him. He imagines having a burn in the shape of her fingers on his shoulder for the rest of his life. A brand. A reminder.

"I'm so sorry, daddy!" Brendon's crying above him. "Please don't hate me, please! I-I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wanted to try wetting while you played with my pussy. Please don't be angry, I'm sorry. I'll never ever ever ever ever do it again, daddy," As she goes on, her cries get louder until she's shrieking. "I need you to love me!" She bursts out.

Time slows down. Brendon's still crying, so loudly and so close to Spencer's ear she's definitely doing permanent damage to his hearing, but she sounds muted and far away, like Spencer's underwater. The pain in his body fades away and for a moment, Spencer floats there, in the void. I need you to love me, I need you to love me pounds through his veins, in time with his heartbeat.

Spencer flies back to reality.

He rolls onto his side, dislodging Brendon's hand. Coughs wrack his body and he curls in on himself, trying to stop, but he can't. Finally, he gives in, letting them wring his body out until he's lying on the floor, limp and ragged. He feels like a wet noodle.

Everything is so silent, Spencer's ears are ringing. Brendon's a few inches away, her knees curled into her chest. Her eyes are bloodshot and ringed by dark circles. She's staring at him like he's a ghost. She's never looked so fragile.

"I love you," He croaks out, because it's important that she knows. It's the only thing that matters.

She blinks, mouth falling open slightly. "You hate me," She whispers.

It hurts just as much as thinking she hates him, but in an entirely different way. His arms are shaking and almost give out beneath him, but he manages to pull himself into a sitting position.

"No," He whispers, and then again, stronger, "No." He swallows painfully. "I thought you hated me."

Her face crumbles. "I love you, daddy," She says in a choked little voice, the one she uses when she's holding back tears. "I love you the most."

"Brendon," He whispers, unable to put his feelings into words any other way. But it doesn't matter, because she's unfolding herself and crawling across the carpet to him. She pauses just briefly when she gets to him, eyes meeting his for a fraction of a second and then she gingerly puts her arms around him.

Spencer's heart squeezes and the tear in his heart mends a tiny bit. He hugs her back tightly, pressing her body into his and trying to memorize every line of it. He's crying again, he realizes, as he buries his face into her hair. "I missed you," He murmurs. "My little princess, my angel. Missed my baby girl so much. I'm so sorry, Brendon."

She makes a little noise into his shoulder. "M'sorry daddy," She says tearfully and Spencer shushes her, beginning to rock her gently.

"No, baby, no," He murmurs. "It's all my fault, I hurt you. I hurt you so much. It's not your fault, I'm a bad daddy."

She pulls back violently. "You're not a bad daddy!" She says fiercely. "You're the best daddy! I was naughty." She sniffles. "I just wanted you to play with me while I wet after you said no."

Spencer swallows hard, the sick feelings beginning to resurface. A sharp pain stabs at his temples. "I went too far," He starts, because he has to get this out, even if she's not going to understand half of it in little space. "I wanted you to wet, baby. I wanted it a lot, but I messed up. I shouldn't have touched you the way I did and I'm really really sorry. It's unforgivable, but I am so incredibly sorry."

~

Obviously they make up, because Brendon doesn't hold what Spencer did against him, especially because she liked it so much. But it still takes them awhile to ease back into their relationship. Like, after they have some heartfelt bonding on the closet floor, they go to bed, even though it's only about five in the afternoon. But Spencer carries Brendon into the bedroom (their bedroom) and lays her down in bed and gets in beside her. He pulls her close and she snuggles in against him and Spencer swears he will never take this for granted ever again.

He doesn't make any move to try and touch her pussy, because everything is so fresh and raw and he still hates himself for the things he did, but it's okay because just being able to hold her is so much more than he ever thought he'd have again. Brendon is so sleepy anyway that she doesn't need her clit rubbed to help her fall asleep and they stay cuddled together for the next day or so

Spencer still checks his little casual touches with her at first, hesitating before running his fingers through her hair or kissing her forehead, but within three or four days, he's pretty much back to normal, even if he's on guard and careful. Brendon is three times as clingy as normal, never wanting to be out of Spencer's sight and preferring to be in his arms or on his lap.

Brendon wakes up crying the first night because she had a bad dream that daddy was gone again and it takes a bit to get it sorted out that she's not crying because Spencer's there, but because she thought he was gone, but then she rests her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat as he plays with her hair and murmurs soft reassurances.

Spencer moves his things back from the guest room and everything mostly goes back to normal.

Except they don't talk about Brendon's pussy at all. Even in the bath, Spencer is quick and efficient and Brendon doesn't want to push, because she doesn't want to risk losing her daddy again and she promised she'd stop playing with her pussy and she's kept that promise.

But one night, like a week or so after they make up, they're cuddling in bed and Brendon's only wearing panties and Spencer's just stroking his fingers up and down her side and belly in loops and abstract patterns and she's shivering a tiny bit every time he dips his hand below her belly button and after about twenty minutes, Spencer deliberately goes lower and rests the tips of his fingers just barely under the edge of her panties and Brendon is quivering in his arms and Spencer kisses her hair and whispers into her ear "Is this okay?"

Brendon's pussy is starting to get tingly and she wants daddy's fingers on her pussy so badly and she nods before immediately shaking her head and saying "No, daddy, I don't play with my pussy anymore."

He's sick with disappointment but quickly rests his hand back on her stomach and kisses her cheek and whispers "That's okay, princess. You don't have to." and internally he's cursing himself for trying to cross lines.

Brendon's really quiet for a while and then finally she's like "I don't deserve to play with my pussy." She stumbles a little on ‘deserve’, because she doesn't really know what it means but she's heard daddy say it.

Spencer's hand on her belly stops rubbing, "What are you talking about?"

She just says, “It's bad to play with my pussy"

Spencer stiffens, “Who told you that?" He asks, a little bit angrily, because he only knows one person that would and seriously, he will murder Ryan in his sleep.

Brendon twists to look at Spencer and simply says, "You did"

Spencer is so taken aback that's he's like "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Brendon whimpers and hides her face because daddy only uses bad words when he's angry and she's still very sensitive to making daddy angry. "When I wet, you ran away, and then in the closet you said you shouldn't do those things to my pussy."

Spencer is so incredibly angry at himself, because after almost five years and a lot of battles with various people over making sure Brendon got to keep her innocence, he's the one that inadvertently ruins it. He presses his face to the back of her neck. "How long has it been since you played with your pussy?"

Brendon squirms. "Since I wet, daddy," She says timidly. "I was a bad girl."

Spencer muffles his groan into her skin. "You weren't a bad girl," He says carefully. No matter how many times he explains to Brendon that what happened was his fault, she continues to blame herself. "You didn't need a punishment."

Brendon's breaths are coming faster now. Spencer can feel her belly expanding under his hand every time she inhales. Little whimpers escape every time she breathes out, and Spencer knows she's only seconds away from a meltdown. "I didn't want to make you mad by playing," She offers, voice small and wavery.

Spencer hugs her close. "Oh, princess, I wouldn't have been mad," He tells her, forcing a soothing tone. The ache of wrongness that had been shrinking over the last week starts to get stronger. "I didn't run away because you played with your pussy. I ran away because I was scared of how much I liked you wetting."

~

Okay, this conversation inevitably leads to a sex talk because Spencer really can't couch his arousal in nonsexual terms and he agonizes about it and whether or not this is going to ruin everything between them. He broods over it for days and days.

In the interim though, does Brendon return to playing with her pussy?

I think she does, but she's wary of it and is always nervous to do it around Spencer

Like Brendon turns her body halfway around to see him and she's just like "Why are you scared of liking me wetting, daddy?" because to her if you like something, then you like something and liking something has no place for fear.

Spencer tries to come up with a way to explain why he was so afraid of her wetting like that, but he gets frustrated because he can't come up with an explanation that doesn't involve sex. So finally he just tells her to forget about it and says she can play with her pussy as much as she wants and Brendon agrees, but she's so confused about everything.

She still waits most of the next day before touching herself, and when she does it, she waits until he's making dinner and goes into the bathroom and touches herself while she sits on the potty. She's shut the door, but she keeps glancing anxiously at it, imagining she hears daddy's footsteps coming towards it, and she still feels really guilty so she ends up doing it for only a few minutes before she pulls her panties and jeans back up and goes downstairs to help Spencer with dinner.

But slowly she lets herself do it more, always making sure that Spencer isn't around, and she begins to touch herself more and more, and her guilt melts away as she rubs her little clit and remembers just how good this has always felt. But she still doesn't do it around Spencer and she doesn't even try to broach the topic with him and just wonders about him being scared of liking her wetting.

Until a few days after daddy tells her it's okay to touch her pussy, and Spencer has gone to a movie with Jon, and Brendon starts to play with her pussy and loses track of time.

Spencer had been sticking close to her all day, worried about leaving her alone for a few hours after their fight a few weeks earlier, no matter how many times she stomped her foot and pronounced, "I'm a big girl, daddy! You leave me alone lots and I never die!"

She kept trying to distract him with things, but he just wanted to be close to her and normally, she'd love that. Except right now she really really wants to play with her pussy.

She woke up with her pussy all tingly, but daddy was still in bed, so she tried to sneak out of bed, slowly lifting his arm off her chest and rolling away from him. As she was (very quietly) sliding off the mattress, there'd been a rustle behind her and then a sleep rough voice going, "Where you going, princess?"

Brendon gritted her teeth and scowled at the open door, her bid for freedom, before turning to Spencer and chirping, "I hafta go potty, daddy" and running off to the bathroom. She'd hoped he'd be out of the bedroom and downstairs making breakfast by the time she got done on the potty, so she'd dawdled, letting her pee out in a little trickle and then slowly and methodically wiping with the toilet paper. She scratched all of the nail polish off her left thumb and then got up and flushed the toilet and opened the door and Spencer was leaning against the sink waiting for her.

The day only went downhill from there. The tingling in her pussy hadn't gone away, and she'd catch herself reaching into her panties from time to time. Daddy wanted to play games with her, and she put up with it for awhile, but was grumpy even though daddy let her win Hi-Ho Cherry-O and Chutes & Ladders. She tried to get the games over with as fast as possible, but daddy just kept producing more board games.

Brendon never wanted to see another board game again in her life.

Finally, she snapped and threw the entire deck of Candyland cards across the living room when Spencer drew the Queen Frostine card. Spencer's jaw dropped, but before he could begin yelling at her, the doorbell rang, and Brendon scrambled to get it, tugging at the heavy front door and nearly busting through the screen door into her savior's arms.

Jon carried her back into the house, where Spencer was picking up the Candyland cards while muttering angrily under his breath and throwing them into the box. Daddy reprimanded her for throwing the cards, and she stuck out her lower lip and looked down at the floor and whispered, "Sorry, daddy," but she wasn't sorry at all. He deserved it for smothering her and not letting her be alone to play with her pussy. She ached to ask daddy to do it for her, but he was still weird around her sometimes. He never wiped her on the potty anymore or paid any attention to her pussy in the bath and she'd bled through her favorite pair of panties because he'd forgotten to buy more pull ups and she'd had to use pads.

Spencer and Jon talked for awhile and Brendon dragged her Barbies out just for something to do. She began to braid Rapunzel's hair, listening to Jon and Spencer. Finally, Spencer kissed her goodbye and she dutifully kissed him back and promised to be a good girl. She counted "one Mississippi...two Mississippi...three Mississippi" after the front door shut behind them and decided they'd been gone long enough. She pulled her jeans off and sat in the middle of the living room with her legs spread. Her hand dipped inside her panties, rubbing one finger over her pussy and she sighed in relief. Her pussy was really wet and her finger slipped a little. She added another finger, settling in and closing her eyes with a pleasured moan.

She knew how long daddy would be gone; he'd told her when he'd be back. She'd meant to keep an eye on the time, but the relief of touching her pussy was too great and she lost track. She didn't hear the key in the lock or the sound of Spencer's footsteps in the entryway over the slick sounds of her fingers playing with her very wet pussy.

Brendon did, however, hear Spencer's sharp intake of breath, quickly followed by the clank of his keys hitting the floor.

She opened her eyes to see Spencer's slack jawed face.

She scrambled back, tugging her hand out of her panties like they burned and tried to fold in on herself. "M'sorry, daddy," She tried to apologize.

~

It shouldn't even be affecting Spencer this much, he's seen Brendon play with her pussy a billion times. She's not even naked, for fuck's sake. All he could see was the outline of her hand through her panties. He's a mess. Spencer barely manages to scrape his jaw off the floor. His hands are shaking and he stuffs them in the pockets of his jeans. It's totally reasonable, he tells himself. Totally and completely normal for her to rub herself and you used to do it every day for years, too. It's not even a big deal.

Except Brendon is cowering next to the couch and saying "I'm sorry, daddy, I was gonna stop before you got home but I didn't look at the numbers on the clock!" and that. That's kind of a really big deal, because Brendon's never been scared to be caught masturbating before, and that is 112% Spencer's fault. He sighs heavily, and forces himself to face the facts. "Brendon," He says gravely. "We need to have a talk."

Brendon whimpers. "You said it was okay to play with my pussy, daddy," She tries to defend herself. Spencer nods and kneels next to her on the carpet. "I'm not mad, baby," He says firmly.

She tries to believe him. He looks like he's mad. His eyebrows are all scrunched and his lips are really pinched. "We just need to have a talk, okay? Can we go into the bedroom?"

Brendon stares at her abandoned Barbies. At length she says, "Okay," and unfolds herself, ignoring Spencer's offered hand and standing by herself. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Let's go upstairs," She says as imperiously as she can manage, even though tears are bubbling under the surface. Spencer studies her for a moment before nodding. He turns and leaves the room without saying anything, and she follows after him up the stairs.

In the bedroom, Brendon snatches up the pajama pants she discarded this morning and pulls them up before sitting cross-legged on the neatly made bed. Spencer sits down on the edge and looks at her for so long Brendon starts to get bored. She twirls her hair around her fingers and is just starting to think about getting up and going back downstairs to see if they have any more ice cream sandwiches when Spencer shifts a little closer and says, "Baby, I'm sorry."

Brendon raises her eyes to his, entirely nonplussed. Spencer's apologized to her so many times in the last two weeks the words are starting to lose meaning to her.

Spencer seems to sense this and sighs. "I keep messing up," He says. "I'm trying to protect you, but I keep hurting you instead."

Brendon makes a face. He's been cryptic ever since they made up and she's getting sick of it. "I just wanna be normal, daddy," She whines. "Like before, when you played with my pussy lots and lots."

Spencer's face goes red and he rubs the back of his neck. "I know, sweetheart," He whispers. "I want that too."

Brendon whines again. "Then why can't we, daddy?" She pleads. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls across the mattress to him. "Please," She adds as an afterthought.

Spencer draws her into his side and cups the back of her hand, thumb rubbing over the soft strands of her hair. "Because I need to talk to you about something, okay?"

"And then we can go back to normal?" Brendon asks him.

Spencer hesitates. "Sure, princess," He says finally.

Brendon frowns. He doesn't sound sure at all. "Promise?" She presses. There's no way she's losing her daddy again. As much as she loves playing with her pussy, she'll give it up forever if it's the only way to keep him around. Though she'd much, much rather have her daddy, and her pussy played with.

"Promise," Spencer tells her and holds out his pinky. Satisfied, Brendon locks pinkies with him. Daddy never breaks a pinky promise with her.

She looks up at him expectantly when he doesn't immediately go on. "What do you need to talk about?"

Spencer's face turns the color of the oatmeal he sometimes tries to make her eat in the morning and his hand stops stroking her hair. "Um. You remember when I told you about sex?" He asks carefully.

Brendon scrunches her eyebrows up. "Yes," She says, confused. "It's when mommies and daddies make a baby, right?" She looks to him for confirmation, eager to prove that she was listening when he gave her that lecture and remembers it still.

Spencer's face doesn't change. "Sort of," He says weakly and then straightens up suddenly. "I mean, yes, that's right," He says in a much different tone. "And what I need to talk to you about is different than that. It's for daddies and their little girls."

Brendon's curiosity is piqued. "What kind of stuff for daddies and little girls? Is it like what mommies and daddies do?"

Spencer nods. His face is beginning to return to a normal color. "Yes, kind of. But you're not a mommy. So it's different, even though I'm still a daddy."

"With daddy parts," Brendon supplies promptly. She doesn't understand how daddy isn't bothered by his daddy parts. Brendon prefers her pussy.

"Yes, with daddy parts," Spencer agrees. "I have my daddy parts and you have your princess parts, and together we can play a special game."

"What kind of special game?" Brendon asks, starting to get excited. Daddy always has the best games for her. Except for the board games. She still doesn’t like those.

Spencer avoids her eyes. "I told you I was scared of how much I liked you wetting. It's because they made my daddy parts feel tingly like it made your pussy feel tingly. And you remember how I put my fingers into your pussy?" He asks. He's starting to look feverish. "Did you like that?"

Brendon is nodding before his words are even all the way out. "It felt so good, daddy. It made my pussy really really tingly, but-" She stops and leans away from him, frowning. Spencer's stomach swoops with nausea. "You said you shouldn't have done that."

Spencer ducks his head. "I thought you didn't like it," He says shamefully. "And you don't really like my daddy parts."

"Your daddy parts are funny," Brendon agrees and Spencer laughs in spite of himself. "But I liked your fingers lots. Is that the special game?"

"Kinda," Spencer hedges and then just goes for it. "The special game is when I put my daddy parts inside of your pussy." He says it fast, all in one breath, and even though shame crawls up his spine as he utters the words, he's lighter too.

Brendon's eyes shoot to Spencer's crotch. "Do they fit, daddy? My pussy is small," She asks, doubt evident in her voice.

Spencer forces himself to hold in a laugh so he doesn't offend her. "Yes, baby," He wheezes out. "I promise they do." Brendon gets a contemplative look and Spencer takes the opportunity to clear his throat. "We don't have to play the game, baby. It's just an idea."

Brendon shrugs. "I don't know, daddy. I liked your fingers. But what if I don't like your daddy parts?"

Spencer kisses her forehead. "Then we'll never do it again. I just thought, if you wanted to do the wetting thing again, we could try this too."

Brendon's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "I can do the wetting thing again?" She asks in an awed whisper.

Spencer nods eagerly. "Yes, baby, God yes. We can get in the bathtub and I can rub your pussy while you wet and put my daddy parts inside of you, too."

Brendon pauses for a second and then breaks out into a wild grin. "Yes daddy!" She cries joyously and smacks a sloppy kiss to his lips. "I wanna try the special game and I wanna do the wetting thing." She wriggles in his arms like an overexcited puppy. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Spencer's answering grin is so wide his cheeks hurt. "I'm so glad, princess," He tells her. "I'm really excited to play this with you. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think that you're ready for it now."

Brendon stops bouncing for a moment and peers up at him worriedly. She chews her lower lip.

Spencer's grin is gone as quickly as it came. "What's wrong?" He asks in concern. Please don't let her change her mind, please don't let her change her mind, please don't let her change her mind, he chants to himself.

Brendon's lower lip quivers. "If we play the game, does that mean you'll stop playing with my pussy like normal?" She asks and sniffles.

Spencer's relief is so palpable he's surprised it doesn't physically manifest itself in their bedroom. He hugs her tightly. "No, baby, of course not," He soothes her. "We'll play with your pussy just like before. That's a completely different thing." He's surprised to realize that the thought of playing with her pussy no longer makes him feel a guilty wreck, only happy. God, he's missed feeling this way.

Brendon nods against his shoulder. "Good," She says. "I don't wanna play the game lots, but I want you to play with my pussy lots, okay?"

Spencer laughs softly. "I think that can be arranged. After all, I'm sure your poor little pussy is feeling neglected by daddy. I have lots of time to make up." He feels her laugh more than hears it and snuggles her closer. His heart is so full he doesn't know how it's not bursting out of his chest. "I love you," He whispers to her and presses his lips to the top of her head. "My little princess."

She makes a happy little noise and lasts almost a whole minute before squirming and saying, “Okay, but you could play with my pussy right now.”

Spencer’s still laughing as he gently slides his hand into her panties.

* * *

Post credits scene idea:

Brendon and Spencer settle back into their relationship and explore the new sex element. Brendon discovers she likes having daddy inside of her pussy, but only when she's really tingly and mostly they only do it when she wets in the bathtub.

They do it about once a week, and it's always just as mind blowing as the first time, only instead of ending in angsty nasty feelings, it ends in wonderful orgasms and sleepy cuddles, where Spencer gently strokes Brendon's fucked out little pussy and she shivers at the painpleasure of the overstimulation.

~

Skip to a year and a half after the bathtub mess and for Brendon's birthday, Spencer tells her he'll grant her any one birthday wish. She's been begging for a bouncy house, so Spencer figures that's what her birthday wish will be.

When she comes to him while he's writing the grocery list and says she has her birthday wish picked out, he is not at all expecting her to say, "I want you to rub my pussy while I wet. But I wanna do it in bed."

The last e in baguette becomes a wild pen mark that veers violently off the page and onto the table. The spearmint gum Spencer's chewing gets swallowed when he gasps and he starts to gag. Brendon shrieks and whacks him on the back, ineffectively, but Spencer manages to cough up the gum anyway. He doubles over and has a massive coughing fit. When it finally subsides, he wipes his watering eyes and looks up at Brendon and weakly manages, "Sounds perfect, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> if i wrote this now there would be way more menstruation and way less watersports but what are you gonna do


End file.
